L'oeil du Dragon
by Asuka et Kineko
Summary: 1x2x5 Suite des Tribulations d'un Chevalier au Japon. Pas un univers alternatif. Réincarnations, ouais! Updates très sporadiques. Chapitre 6 ajouté!
1. Chapter 1

Titre : L'oeil du dragon

**Suite des Tribulations d'un Chevalier au Japon (autrement dit, lisez le d'abord sinon vous allez rien piger.)**

Auteurs: Kineko et Asuka, double dragon.

Série: Gundam Wing. Beaucoup plus que le fic précédent.

Couple: Pareil que le premier. On vise le 1x2x5. Maintenant, faut y arriver. ;p

Genre: un poil d'action et de romance, mythes Asiatiques revisités au lance-flamme, prise de tête pseudo-spirituelle.

Avertissements: TWT : timeline, what timeline ? Ca fait des années qu'on a pas vu la série, vous allez pas nous demander de caser ça entre deux épisodes précis quand même.

Deuxième avertissement: On se voit très rarement. On écrit que quand on se voit -- et encore, pas toujours. Les updates vont venir TRES lentement. ;p

oOo

**Chapitre 1: Tadaima**

En y repensant bien par la suite, Duo se rendit compte que les bizarreries avaient commencé dès l'entrée en ville. Avant, même; quand Wufei les avait rejoints dans le bus et, ô miracle, leur avait adressé la parole.

-Où allons-nous ?

C'était déjà un peu étrange en soi, cette question -- Wufei se fichait du nom des bases qu'il détruisait ces jours-ci, depuis la destruction de sa colonie -- mais Duo n'y prit pas garde. Ca faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il ne communiquait que par grognements et regards assassins. Duo comprenait ses raisons, mais il était quand même soulagé de ne plus avoir à le déchiffrer. Aussi il coopéra sans trop se poser de questions, de manière simple et précise par respect pour son deuil.

Il donna le nom de la ville, c'était tout.

C'est pour cela que le regard noir que lui lança Wufei le prit au dépourvu. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore dit ?

Il essaya de discuter avec Quatre, assis en face de lui, mais la tension de leur camarade rendait l'atmosphère trop lourde pour des plaisanteries. Aussi l'entrée dans la petite ville se fit-elle dans un silence total dans leur coin du bus. Faute de pouvoir être sociable, Duo s'était rabattu sur la contemplation du paysage vallonné et verdoyant de la campagne japonaise. Après les Colonies, c'était d'une beauté sans pareille, ce pourquoi la petite ville industrielle fut une telle déception. Des immeubles gris préfabriqués qui ressemblaient à des clapiers, des panneaux publicitaires aux couleurs délavées, des enseignes aux néons mourants -- ça ressemblait à une colonie bas de gamme pour mineurs d'astéroïdes.

-C'est mort ici, remarqua-t-il

Il y avait bien des gens qui passaient, des vieux, des enfants, des ménagères, des gens quoi, et même s'ils n'avaient pas l'attitude flamboyante d'une population de ville touristique, ils n'avaient pas non plus l'air inhabituellement déprimé, ou malade, ou apeuré... pourtant ...

Pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il leur manquait quelque chose. Du calcium peut-être ? Toujours était que cette ville, il n'avait pas envie de s'y éterniser.

-Pourquoi OZ ne construit-il jamais ses usines aux Bahamas ? marmonna-t-il.

Quatre eut une grimace polie qui indiquait qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée non plus. Duo s'ennuyait trop pour laisser mourir la conversation maintenant.

-Quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi on est venus en bus ?

-Parce que l'âge minimum pour conduire est vingt et un ans au Japon, répondit Quatre.

-C'est profondément injuste.

-Aucun concessionnaire ne nous aurait loué de voiture, Duo. A la rigueur, Wufei pourrait passer pour dix huit ans, mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

Duo allait protester vivement qu'il pouvait très bien passer pour dix-huit ans quand quelque chose attira son attention au dehors.

C'était une espèce de boite en pierre haute au genou, dans un renfoncement entre deux maisons. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, et pourtant elle n'était pas à sa place. Personne ne semblait le remarquer.

Secouant la tête, il se retourna vers ses compagnons et essaya de se rappeler de leur conversation.

Wufei le regardait ; et pour la première fois en quinze jours Duo avait l'impression qu'il le voyait vraiment, qu'il n'était pas encore en train de se remémorer l'explosion de sa colonie.

Et puis son visage se ferma et il fronça les sourcils.

-On arrive.

Duo hésita une seconde, puis donna un petit coup de coude au Chinois.

-Ca va ?

Wufei passa la lanière de son sac en travers de son épaule avant de répondre.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, Maxwell. Ce n'est pas la peine de te soucier de moi.

Bon, au moins il n'avait pas fait semblant de ne pas comprendre, se dit Duo en soulevant son propre sac.

Il suivit ses camarades à l'extérieur, jetant un regard aux environs alors que le bus repartait, les laissant tout trois à l'arrêt. L'air était lourd, limite étouffant.

-On se croirait dans une colonie avec un système d'irrigation foireux.

-C'est vrai, c'est très humide ici...agréa Quatre.

-On est dans une ancienne cuvette de lac, marmonna Wufei.

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers leur camarade, surpris de l'entendre parler de lui-même.

-Un lac ?

-Il a été asséché à peu près au début de la colonisation spatiale.

-Ces terrestres sont mabouls d'assécher un lac ! commenta Duo.

Bon, eh bien si la ville était pleine de cinglés, ça expliquait peut-être l'atmosphère.

-J'espère que Heero et Trowa vont bientôt arriver, cette ville me fiche le bourdon...

Quatre lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Elle n'est pas si terrible. Juste un peu... morne. Mais c'est une ville industrielle tout de même...

-Ouais mais... T'as pas l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose ?

-Des espaces verts ? Suggéra Quatre.

-Mais non... enfin si, mais c'est pas ça...

Il essaya de mettre le doigt sur ce qui le gênait, mais c'était trop vague pour qu'il trouve les mots. En désespoir de cause, il se retourna vers Wufei

-Je suppose que toi non plus tu vois pas qu'il y a un truc qui manque dans cette ville ?

Wufei lui dédia un long regard inexpressif, puis se décida à lui répondre

-Si. Son âme.

Le type avait eu l'ait assez facile à comprendre quand Duo l'avait rencontré pour la première fois sur un champ de bataille; colérique, avec une revanche à prendre et une tendance à se croire supérieur à eux tous. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler en équipe, chaque fois que Wufei ouvrait la bouche, Duo découvrait une nouvelle facette.

C'était sûr que le côté philosophico-spirituel, il ne s'y était pas attendu.

-... Je suppose qu'on pourrait le décrire comme ça, ouais... lui accorda-t-il.

Quatre leur jeta un regard bizarre. Duo lui tira la langue ; d'eux tous, Quatre était le seul à pratiquer une religion, et d'habitude, c'était lui qui repérait ce genre de trucs en premier. Pour une fois que la sensibilité bien enterrée de Duo se réveillait, il aurait pu faire l'effort de confirmer.

-Elle n'a pas toujours été ainsi, continua Wufei d'un ton absent, en balayant la ville de son regard.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

Wufei garda le silence un petit moment.

-... mon clan a vécu un moment dans la région avait d'émigrer sur L5, répondit-il finalement d'une voix atone.

Ca, c'était le genre de gaffe impossible à rattraper, un superbe saut à pieds joints dans le plat.

-Désolé...

Wufei haussa une épaule en guise de réponse et se désintéressa de Duo, se tournant vers Trowa qui arrivait les mains dans les poches.

Leurs retrouvailles furent ... chaleureuses.

-Salut. Venez.

Ou du moins, aussi chaleureuse qu'elles pouvaient l'être avec Glaçon-Man numéro 3.

oOo

La maison était... Etait. Elle tenait debout, et le toit ne fuyait pas, ce qui, aux yeux de Wufei, était le principal. C'était un cube de béton, le genre de bâtisse faite pour durer et résister à tout, pas pour être belle. Il s'en fichait ; c'était fonctionnel. Il aurait mal supporté d'être dans une maison traditionnelle.

Quatre et Duo insistèrent lourdement pour gagner le droit de camper sur le canapé. Ils étaient en train de tirer à la courte paille quand Wufei ramassa son sac, grimpa les escaliers et s'engouffra dans la première chambre qu'il vit. Les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour le ménager étaient louables, quoique peu subtils, mais pour le moment Wufei avait envie d'être seul.

Seul.

L'explosion silencieuse lui avait paru si irréelle. Il ne serait pas arrivé à croire que c'était vrai s'il ne l'avait pas sentie.

Et maintenant il se sentait faible, vide, déconnecté. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était réellement seul. Même après la mort de Meiran, il avait eu sa famille, ses camarades de classe, maître O... ses voisins, les gens qu'il croisait dans la rue, tous ces gens de son sang qui n'étaient plus.

Et il se retrouvait au point de départ, tout seul cette fois ci.

Il n'allait pas recommencer à ruminer ça. Cette satanée ville n'allait pas l'enfoncer encore plus dans sa déprime.

Il allait les venger. Après... il verrait bien.

Bien déterminé à arrêter de penser, il s'allongea sur l'un des lits et se força à s'endormir.

oOo

Heero se rendit compte que les trois derniers pilotes étaient enfin arrivés quand il fut accueilli d'une grande tape amicale dans le dos sitôt franchie la porte.

-... Duo.

-Salut Heero, comment va ? T'étais où, t'aurais pu venir nous accueillir quand même.

-Je vérifiais qu'il y aurait de la place pour vos Gundams.

-Ah, cool.

Quatre était en train d'étaler un sac de couchage sur le canapé. Il lui fit un grand sourire et un salut de la main. Heero se contenta d'un hochement de tête en réponse. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour sembler penser que faire du camping dans le salon, c'était une vraie petite aventure.

-On mange dans une demi-heure, l'informa Duo en ramassant son sac à dos.

-J'ai déjà mangé, répliqua Heero en le suivant dans les escaliers.

-Ah. C'est laquelle ta chambre ? demanda Duo en ouvrant la porte de gauche.

-Celle-là.

-Bon, bah tu partages avec Wufei, lui annonça Duo à voix basse. Je crois qu'il dort.

Duo disparut dans la chambre de Trowa. Heero entra dans la sienne.

Wufei était en effet en train de dormir. Allongé sur le côté, il gardait la main sur la garde de son épée. Il fronça les sourcils quand Heero fit un pas à l'intérieur. Heero décida de ne pas essayer d'être discret, ça allait le réveiller plus sûrement que s'il faisait un peu de bruit. Se tournant vers son propre lit, il se pencha pour ramasser son sac.

Il y avait quelque chose qui scintillait dans l'encolure du t-shirt de Wufei. Vaguement surpris, il se demanda depuis quand Wufei portait des colliers.

C'était nouveau, ça. Wufei n'avait pas l'air du genre à s'encombrer de bricoles de ce genre. En plus ça avait l'air fragile, une fiole de verre ouvragé attaché à une simple cordelette.

Heero pensa à lui en faire la remarque plus tard, puis, dans un sursaut inattendu de tact, décida que Wufei avait suffisamment perdu ; s'il voulait s'encombrer de signes distinctifs, ça ne regardait que lui.

Heero ramassa son ordinateur portable et décida d'aller s'installer dans le salon. Il serait à la merci de Duo, mais au moins il ne risquait pas de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'épée d'un type qui était déjà ronchon même quand il n'était pas mal réveillé.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: On vous avait averti dès le premier chapitre qu'on allait poster rarement. On peut se voir à peu près six fois par an, dont trois pendant des conventions. Ecrire quand on se parle qu'à travers internet? Ca marche plus aussi bien qu'avec LTEM. On vous avait avertis. Si vous voulez poster une review, on aimerait que ça soit autre chose qu'un "hé, mais vous updatez quand là?" Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un Américain dans la ville.**

_-Pilote zéro un._

_-Hey, junior..._

_-... gamin..._

Le rêve commença comme tant d'autres, à poursuivre une fillette sans visage, qui riait et qu'il ne devait surtout pas perdre de vue.

_-Grand frère!_

Au début ce fut entre des ruines d'immeubles, avec quelques cadavres ici et là -- carbonisés, déchiquetés -- et puis le béton céda lentement la place à du bois. Les cadavres étaient de moins en moins abîmés, de plus en plus juste... endormis. Il suivait la fillette, qui riait et le menait vers quelque chose d'énorme et d'inévitable, et les gens morts se relevaient, vaquaient à leurs occupations sans se soucier de lui, le meurtrier, le coupable en leur sein -- le garçon comme tant d'autres.

_-...ro?_

La petite fille riait, courait, toujours hors d'atteinte, toujours plus proche de cette chose énorme qu'il pressentait sans pouvoir la nommer. Les maisons s'espaçaient, laissant place à la forêt -- des arbres et des rochers, des pentes qu'il dévalait, plus vite, toujours plus vite -- il l'avait presque ... Et puis de l'eau, partout, dessus, dessous -- un dernier rire, et le noir s'abattant sur lui, l'étouffant, l'écrasant, s'insinuant dans sa gorge, dans ses poumons, le poids de son destin --

_-...iro-sama!_

Il ne se rendit compte que le rêve était terminé que quand il réalisa qu'il pouvait de nouveau respirer.

oOo

Bon, d'accord, Duo n'aimait pas la ville. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser Wufei s'y promener. Wufei avait des raisons bien plus valables que Duo de ne pas l'aimer. Sur le chemin, hier, déjà, il avait refusé de regarder autour de lui, et avait été encore plus tendu et renfermé que dans le bus. Aussi quand Quatre mentionna le besoin de faire de la reconnaissance, Duo se porta volontaire tout de suite.

Quatre leva les yeux, coupé dans sa répartition des taches de la journée. A sa droite, Wufei sirotait son thé. Heero s'était installé plus loin avec son ordinateur portable, dans le salon, à portée d'oreille mais trop loin pour participer activement à la discussion. Trowa était, aux dernières nouvelles, toujours dans le hangar.

-Duo, tu ne parles pas japonais...

Duo haussa les épaules.

-Et alors ? Je pourrais passer pour un touriste ! Personne ne s'étonnera de me voir fouiner partout avec un appareil photo...

-Nous sommes dans une ville industrielle...

-Je dirai que je me suis perdu ! En plus le seul qui parle japonais couramment ici, c'est Heero, et il est occupé.

Quatre grimaça brièvement.

-C'est vrai, mais...

Duo sortit son argument final.

-De toute manière les gens vont me voir à un moment ou à un autre, et je passerai jamais pour un asiatique. Autant pas avoir l'air de me cacher. Vaut mieux être un touriste aux goûts farfelus qu'un type super louche qui sort que la nuit.

Abandonnant la partie, Quatre agréa.

-Très bien, très bien... Il faudra que je sorte aussi dans ce cas.

Duo lui sourit.

-On peut toujours y aller ensemble, suggéra-t-il.

-Malheureusement, j'ai trop de choses à faire aujourd'hui, soupira le blond.

Il déposa sa tasse de café dans l'évier, salua Wufei et Duo, et partit voir Trowa pour lui faire part des décisions.

Wufei finit sa tasse de thé et lui jeta un long regard pensif.

-Tu sais, Maxwell, je parle japonais.

Duo cligna des yeux.

-... ah bon ?

Il regarda Wufei et son air pas convaincu pendant quelques secondes, puis grimaça. Il était grillé.

-Tu voulais y aller ? demanda-t-il à contrecoeur.

-Non.

Soulagé, Duo sourit. Wufei n'avait pas l'air fâché par son intervention. Il avait été presque sûr que Wufei n'apprécierait pas du tout qu'on le ménage.

L'asiatique posa sa tasse dans l'évier avant de faire signe à Duo de le suivre à l'étage.

-Avant de partir, viens voir.

Intrigué, Duo obéit, suivant Wufei jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero. Quand il entra, Wufei, déjà assis au bureau, branchait son ordinateur.

-Fais vite, faut que je parte...

-Ca prendra cinq minutes, assura Wufei en sortant un CD soigneusement emballé de son sac.

Malgré les soins dont il l'entourait, le cd était un bête disque gravé maison, et labellé au gros feutre; Duo se demanda ce qu'il y avait de si précieux dessus, et pourquoi Wufei n'en avait pas fait plusieurs copies. Il s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise alors que Wufei l'insérait dans l'ordinateur et commençait à chercher dans l'arborescence des fichiers.

-J'ai plusieurs vieux plans de la ville, ça pourra peut-être t'aider...

En effet, les tunnels désaffectés et les caves communicantes, entre autres, c'était toujours bon de les connaître.

Wufei était un peu tendu. Duo essaya de ne pas regarder pendant qu'il cherchait, saisi par le pressentiment qu'ils passaient à côté de beaucoup de données personnelles, mais ne put s'empêcher de relever quelques noms de dossiers au passage -- Colonie, Dusan, Dwayne, Ichi... quelque chose, Meiran, "nous trois"... Ouaip, définitivement personnel.

Il s'apprêtait à se détourner entièrement, quand son regard se posa sur la miniature d'une des photos -- noir et blanc, et qui ressemblait furieusement à un Wufei d'une vingtaine d'années, mis à part le costume d'époque... bon, il savait pas quelle époque, mais une vieille.

Encore une fois, sa bouche alla plus vite que son cerveau.

-C'est qui ce type ?

Wufei se tut pendant si longtemps que Duo fut persuadé qu'il allait se retourner et lui en balancer une.

-...Un ancêtre de mon clan, finit-il par répondre à voix basse, tendue.

-Ah. Je ... je me disais bien qu'il te ressemblait, marmonna l'Américain, se maudissant pour sa grande gueule. Alors, euh, ces plans?

Finalement, Wufei se débrouilla pour les retrouver. L'un des plans était si vieux qu'il ne montrait que quelques maisons sur les pentes; il était daté du dix-huitième siècle après JC. Les autres plans étaient, Dieu merci, un peu plus précis. Duo les étudia pendant un moment, penché au-dessus de l'épaule de Wufei.

Le Chinois était toujours tendu, mâchoire crispée. En colère, ou hésitant? Duo allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, quand il ouvrit la bouche.

-Je voudrais que tu essayes de retrouver quelque chose pour moi.

Ca avait l'air d'être tellement important; la réponse de Duo ne lui demanda même pas une minute de réflexion.

-Bien sûr. C'est quoi ?

-Tu sauras quand tu l'auras trouvé.

Ca c'était une réponse de Jedi.

-Je saurai, t'es sûr ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est... quelque chose qui n'aura pas l'air à sa place. Je ne peux pas être plus précis que ça, ajouta-t-il avant que Duo puisse poser une question. C'est juste quelque chose qui ne correspond pas au reste.

-La VILLE a pas l'air à sa place, répondit Duo sans réfléchir, comment veux-tu que je trouve quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû y être?

Wufei se tourna pour le dévisager, surprenant Duo par l'intensité de son regard.

-... Heu... Quoi?

-Rien. C'est... Quelque chose d'avant. Quand mon -- mon clan vivait encore ici.

-Oh, okay. Quand c'était pas encore industriel et dégueulasse. D'accord, j'essayerai.

Wufei se décrispa. Duo voulait croire qu'il était sur le point de le remercier, mais il n'en serait jamais sûr, car Heero choisit ce moment pour frapper à la porte brusquement, leur jetant un regard noir qui refroidit considérablement l'atmosphère.

-Arrêtez de perdre du temps à discuter. Vous avez du travail.

Duo roula des yeux et soupira. Wufei s'était déjà refermé comme une huître.

-Oui, Heero-sama.

Heero se tendit, lui jeta un regard étrange, puis disparut dans le couloir sans ajouter un mot. Duo haussa les épaules, habitué à l'asociabilité du Japonais.

-Bon bah j'y vais. Je garderai les yeux ouverts, promis.

Il était presque dans l'escalier quand il entendit le "merci".

oOo

C'était dur d'être aussi proche de Duo et de ne pas pouvoir le toucher. Duo n'avait pas changé; il changeait si peu. Il était toujours amical, attentif, il souriait toujours de la même manière et il se précipitait toujours tête la première dans la bataille. Plusieurs fois Wufei s'était empêché d'attraper sa natte au vol pour l'attirer contre lui, d'appuyer son front contre son épaule et de pleurer les siens dans ses bras.

Mais même si Duo n'avait pas changé, Wufei, lui, était différent. Dans cette vie, ses priorités n'étaient plus leurs retrouvailles. La guerre -- et sa vengeance -- passaient en premier. Et puis ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de troubler Duo avec cette histoire de réincarnations; pour le moment, le plus important, c'était le présent. Mais il espérait quand même, égoïstement. Duo avait déjà plusieurs fois paru troublé par la ville; Wufei l'interprétait, à tort ou à raison, comme la résurgence de ses souvenirs. S'il se souvenait de lui-même, là, ce serait différent.

Heero avait beaucoup, beaucoup trop changé. Wufei ne l'avait même pas reconnu tout de suite; il n'y avait pas grand-chose de son Rônin sarcastique et sensuel dans le Soldat Parfait. S'il avait su que d'abandonner son statut de divinité pour suivre Duo dans le cycle des réincarnations pouvait les altérer autant, il aurait probablement essayé de décourager Heero. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas suivre Duo dans l'espace tant qu'ils étaient liés aussi étroitement à leur eau.

Alors Heero avait renié son statut.

Wufei avait toujours été un dragon, il ne pouvait donc devenir un humain si facilement. Il avait vécu comme un dragon aussi longtemps que possible, attendant que Heero se souvienne et trouve Duo pour le ramener. Ca avait marché, trois ou quatre vies de suite. Et puis un jour, il avait assisté, via la télévision, à la décompression explosive d'un secteur en construction de L2. L'un des techniciens avait une longue natte; la seule part reconnaissable de son corps flottant dans l'espace.

Heero avait continué de vieillir et mourir et renaître, continué de chercher. Les cycles s'étaient décalés. Ses souvenirs s'étaient érodés. Il avait cessé de naître au Japon, et puis carrément cessé de naître sur Terre.

Quelques vies plus tard, lassé d'attendre et d'espérer, Wufei avait décidé de les suivre. Son clan ne s'était jamais vraiment mélangé à la population Japonaise, et avec les tensions et les guerres civiles, ils désiraient plus que jamais un endroit à eux. Ils s'étaient tous lancés dans la construction de leur propre colonie. Wufei avait fourni l'eau.

Son immortalité avait été affaiblie, par le déménagement tout autant que par la pollution. Il avait décidé de renaître aussi; mais étant lié à son clan, à son eau, il ne s'était pas incarné au hasard, comme les deux autres, une âme ordinaire avec quelques souvenirs de trop, bien enfouis dans leur inconscient. Il était passé d'avatar en avatar dans le clan Long, cédant à chaque vie un peu de son influence au conseil des Anciens, à chaque vie se réconciliant un peu avec Meiran, qui rachetait son mauvais karma en vivant comme une humaine dans le clan de Wufei, mais à part ça, ne changeant pas du tout. Il gardait la plupart de ses souvenirs de vie en vie.

Il avait été si proche de retrouver Heero la dernière fois. Il avait été dans la foule, à écouter son discours -- le pacifisme, ça lui ressemblait tellement peu, et pourtant cet idéalisme passionné, que d'ordinaire il cachait si bien...

Et puis Heero avait été assassiné. Une seule balle.

Wufei soupira, frôlant du doigt l'écran de son ordinateur, le regard déterminé d'un Heero Yuy quinquagénaire, haranguant la foule.

Amusant comme, de vie en vie, ils se trouvaient entraînés de plus en plus près des pivots de cette guerre. Son assassinat avait marqué le début du conflit qu'ils essayaient à présent de remporter.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'on interdisait aux kami de se mêler des affaires des humains; plus ils devenaient humains et plus ils s'emmêlaient dans les roues du destin de l'humanité. D'un autre côté, il préférait encore laisser sa nature s'abâtardir plutôt que d'agoniser, écrasé par les hommes et leur manque de foi et de respect pour tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas toucher.

Il ouvrit un autre dossier, scans de photos de groupe jaunies, des anniversaires et des pique-niques et des moments comme ça, des occasions spéciales seulement parce qu'ils y étaient tous les trois. Des Duos enfants, des Heeros grisonnants, des fausses disputes à coups d'oreillers et des blagues stupides et des étreintes ...

Il ne les avait même pas cherchés cette fois-ci, et pourtant il les avait à portée de main tous les deux. Mais avec la vie qu'ils menaient, pour combien de temps? Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine, de les retrouver, si endommagés, pour les perdre si vite?

Dans cette vie, Heero était rigide, froid. Wufei doutait de sa capacité à éprouver des émotions. Duo... Duo ne changeait pas. Duo allait vers lui, offrait son aide sans rien attendre en retour; ce ne serait pas facile de le garder à distance. Wufei était trop égoïste et trop faible pour le repousser, pour s'assurer qu'il ne se souviendrait pas.

D'un autre côté, c'était Duo. Il était trop têtu pour que Wufei l'éconduise bien longtemps.

Ah, il réfléchissait trop. S'ils se souvenaient d'eux-mêmes, tant mieux. Sinon... il les retrouverait. Eventuellement.

A moins, bien sûr, qu'il ne meure avant d'avoir réinstauré son clan... ou retrouvé son plein statut de dragon. Ce qui, sans le lac, et avec seulement quelques barils de son eau cachés dans son Gundam, n'apparaissait pas comme évident. Il pouvait toujours ressentir quelques traces fantômes de lui-même dans la ville, mais c'étaient des traces fossiles, quelques vagues souvenirs de légendes enfouies dans les mémoires des plus âgés. Un kami tirait son existence même de la croyance. Sans son clan pour avoir foi en lui, il n'était guère plus qu'un simple humain.

Bah; il aviserait le moment venu. Pour le moment, l'important c'était la guerre, et il avait des plans à finir.


	3. Chapter 3

On est encore en vie, sisi. u.u

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le Temple Vide**

Plus il se promenait dans la ville, plus Duo s'y sentait mal à l'aise.

Enfin, dans une ville aussi laide et mal entretenue, ce n'était peut être pas si étonnant que ça. Il s'était pourtant attendu à autre chose... Il ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais... des arbres, de l'eau, de la verdure, des petites maisons... Son idée d'une ville japonaise, aussi ridicule que ça puisse paraître.

Mais ici, pas de petits pavillons en bois, délicat comme des maisons de papier, pas d'enfants qui jouent dans la rue, juste des immeubles trapus en ciment sale, surmontant des boutiques à la devanture fanée. Le trottoir était si crevassé que les flaques ressemblaient à des étangs. Personne ne venait plus dans cette ville, sauf les ouvriers des usines encore en fonctionnement et les soldats stationnés dans la caserne récemment réaménagée.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Duo pour repérer les alentours. La base n'était pas encore complètement sécurisée, ce serait un jeu d'enfant d'entrer là et poser les bombes. Même Wufei pourrait le faire sans problème, et la furtivité n'était pourtant pas son point fort. Après avoir trouvé au moins trois chemins d'accès, Duo décida de stopper là avant d'être repéré. Il savait être discret, contrairement à Wufei, mais ça ne servait à rien de s'exposer inutilement. Tout les accès seraient sur les plans que Heero avait piratés, de toute façon -- il ne faisait que vérifier leur accessibilité.

Les mains dans les poches, la capuche sur la tête, Duo retourna donc dans le centre ville, s'acquittant de sa seconde mission : Trouver ce que Fei cherchait.

Ca risquait d'être une mission longue et ardue, et en plus il pleuvait. Il allait avoir besoin de toutes ses ressources.

C'est qu'il avait l'air bon ce gâteau en forme de poisson qui lui faisait de l'œil dans la vitrine...

Dix minutes plus tard, après un bon fou rire et une transaction ardue, Duo sortait de la boutique avec un sachet plein de gâteaux sous le bras, décapitant sa première victime à coup de dents. Le centre-ville -- la berge du lac s'il se rappelait les vieux plans correctement -- était un petit peu plus animé que la zone industrielle... enfin, c'était pas dur. C'était toujours loin d'égaler les autres villes où Duo avait déjà traîné. Enfin, c'était peut-être la pluie. Ca donnait pas envie de sortir.

Quelques efforts avaient pourtant été faits au niveau aménagement. Il y avait une espèce de jardin public grimpant le long de la pente, avec des arbres, des bancs et une petite fontaine. De là ou il se tenait, Duo ne pouvait pas voir l'autre bout du jardin, mais intrigué par la fontaine, il approcha quand même. Il y avait rarement des fontaines décoratives sur les colonies, encore moins sur L2, et ça amusait toujours Duo de voir la créativité des jeux d'eau des terrestres.

Pourtant, celle-ci était minimaliste. Un bassin rond, vingt centimètres de profondeurs et un petit jet en panache. Duo se sentit déçu par l'absence de poissons rouges obèses. Mais bon, le fond du bassin n'était pas particulièrement propre; on y avait jeté des canettes de soda vides, de la menue monnaie (trop menue pour valoir le coup de se mouiller encore plus, décida Duo), du carton, des cailloux... Et qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

Vérifiant rapidement que personne ne regardait, Duo se pencha au dessus de l'eau pour faire parapluie et repoussa une bouteille de bière vide. Ca, c'était bizarre. L'une des dalles au fond du bassin était gravée d'un quadrillage de lignes régulières. C'était usé par l'eau et le temps, mais Duo pouvait encore voir les petites cavités rondes à chaque croisement. Peut être que c'était ça que cherchait Wufei ? C'était suffisamment incongru, et ses instincts lui disaient que c'était... important? Digne d'intérêt? Duo prit quelques photos de la dalle et des environs, espérant que la gravure soit visible malgré les reflets et les gouttes, et se redressa.

Bon, objectivement, l'endroit n'était ni très beau, ni très laid. Juste un parc normal, sans jeux d'enfants, ou l'on pouvait se détendre en été et regarder les fleurs tomber.

Transcendant tout ça.

Pourtant Duo ne put s'empêcher de rester traîner quelques dizaines de minutes. Il décida de s'asseoir sous un arbre le temps de finir de manger -- Quatre lui faisait assez la morale sur les méfaits de manger en marchant -- et en profita pour prendre quelques photos du parc. De là ou il était, Duo pouvait voir le reste de la ville, et la base, construite dans l'ancienne cuvette du lac. Ca faisait bizarre d'être là, juste au bord, et de penser que quelques siècles plus tôt, il aurait eu les pieds dans l'eau.

En fait, c'était plus déprimant qu'autre chose. Ou était passée toute cette eau ? Qu'est ce que les terrestres en avaient fait ? Ils l'avaient bue ? Utilisée pour les usines ? Jetée ?

Duo croqua le dernier morceau de poisson et se redressa, reprenant son chemin. L'autre partie du parc, plus en hauteur, donnait sur une petite place semi piétonne. Encore un lieu banal, sans prétention, mais Duo ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en arrivant sur la petite esplanade. Il y avait quelque chose de pourri au royaume de cette ville.

Sur ce, prenant à peine le temps de prendre une photo de la plaque, Duo s'éloigna.

Faudrait qu'il demande à Wufei ce que signifiait Makkusueru no basho.

Le terrain montait toujours. Il faut dire que cette partie de la ville était construite à flanc de montagne, ou de grosse colline plutôt, et la route grimpait tout droit. Tiens, il commençait à s'y retrouver, ils étaient passés par là avec les autres en arrivant, s'il prenait dans cette direction... Yep, un raccourci. Le pied. Il était juste du mauvais côté de la route. Et bien sûr, pas de passage protégé, comme d'habitude. Duo regarda bien attentivement des deux cotés de la route, vérifiant qu'aucune voiture n'arrivait.

C'est là qu'il vit ce que Wufei cherchait.

oOo

Il était descendu au salon pour coordonner ses efforts avec ceux de Heero, et était plongé dans la logistique jusqu'au cou quand Duo fit irruption dans la cuisine, gouttant de partout.

-Cadeau, Fei !

-Wufei, corrigea le chinois par habitude, attrapant la carte mémoire que l'Américain lui balançait au vol.

-J'ai trouvé pas mal de trucs, commenta Duo en lui faisant un grand sourire, essorant vigoureusement sa natte au-dessus de l'évier, et je pense qu'il y a ce que tu cherchais dans le lot.

Wufei inséra la carte dans son ordinateur et attendit que les images chargent en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le blabla de Duo. Avait-il réellement trouvé... quelque chose? Wufei ne savait même pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait qu'il trouve au juste... seulement des preuves qu'il se souvenait.

-Ho, et tiens, deuxième cadeau de la journée. Tu pourras pas dire que je t'ai jamais rien donné, déclara l'autre garçon en lui tendant un gâteau en forme de poisson

Wufei fixa longuement la friandise d'un air perplexe, avant de laisser un léger sourire lui étirer les lèvres, et remercia Duo d'un signe de tête.

-Je sais pas ce qu'ils mettent dedans mais c'est super bon, on dirait de la purée de marron...

-Pâte de haricots rouge, coupa Wufei.

Duo se tut. Cinq secondes.

-Attendant, c'est fourré goût chili sucré ?

Wufei s'étrangla avec sa bouchée. Duo lui tapa "charitablement" dans le dos, ricanant sous cape. Puis, avisant apparemment la fenêtre de fin de transfert, il passa ses bras par-dessus les épaules de Wufei pour afficher les images.

C'était dur de ne pas se pencher en arrière, de seulement deux malheureux centimètres, pour s'appuyer contre lui, même s'il était tout mouillé.

-Tiens regarde, j'ai trouvé ça au fond d'une fontaine.

-Qu'est ce que ça fichait là ? marmonna Wufei, s'arrachant à sa contemplation de la proximité de Duo.

-C'est la question que je me posais. Et apparemment, tu peux pas y répondre. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Un goban, répondit Wufei en ramassant sa bouteille d'eau pour avaler une gorgée, et accessoirement s'éloignant de lui. Un plateau de jeu de dames chinoises.

-Haaaaa... Pourquoi il était gravé sur une pierre ?

-C'est une roche, à peu près haute comme ça, mima Wufei. Elle était placée à l'extérieur et on pouvait jouer dessus quand il faisait beau.

-Ha, ok !

-Ils ont dû utiliser la pierre pour construire la fontaine, continua-t-il d'un ton absent, se disant que c'était déjà quelque chose, que Duo l'ait retrouvée... même si au final elle n'avait que peu d'importance.

-Tu sais jouer au go ? demanda Duo en s'accoudant sur l'épaule de Wufei.

-Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas touché un goban, répondit Wufei, dégageant son épaule.

Ca le dérangeait, que Duo soit si collant. Il n'avait touché personne aussi familièrement depuis ses six ans -- ses derniers parents n'avaient pas été extrêmement affectueux, probablement intimidés par le fait qu'ils avaient enfanté l'avatar de leur kami. Et il avait tellement de souvenirs des étreintes de ses autres Duos...

-Tu pourras m'apprendre ? J'étais plutôt fortiche aux dames quand j'étais gosse.

Wufei se tourna à demi vers l'américain, lui dédiant un petit regard surpris -- mais non, c'était une phrase tellement anodine, c'était un hasard si elle sonnait comme un écho. Il hocha la tête.

-Si tu veux.

-Chouette ! Tiens, cette photo, c'était là, commenta Duo en pointant l'emplacement sur la carte de la ville. Tu sais ce que signifie, demanda-t-il en louchant sur les katakana de la plaque de rue. Makku... su...eru.. no... basho ?

-Place Maxwell, répondit Wufei d'un ton froid, ses yeux fixés sur la photo.

-Maxwell ? répéta Duo, surpris. Depuis quand les japonais donnent des noms étrangers à leurs places?

-Duo, qu'est ce qu'il y a sur cette place ? continua le chinois.

Il réalisa qu'il avait le poing serré sur sa bouteille au point de la fendiller, et la lâcha avant que Duo ne le remarque.

-Heu, pas grand-chose... admit Duo en réfléchissant, quelques bancs, un ou deux parterres...

-Et les tombes ?

Duo sursauta.

-Les quoi !

-Ils ont complètement retirés les tombes ? demanda Wufei, se retournant pour le dévisager.

Ils n'avaient pas osé... le cimetière des Duos -- ils n'avaient pas osé!

-Quelles tombes !

-C'était un cimetière avant! s'emporta Wufei en désignant la photo sur l'écran. Comment ont-ils pu construire sur cette terre !

-Tu veux dire que j'ai piétiné des tombes !

-Non, ils ont probablement déplacés les cercueils... grommela Wufei en prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

Il doutait qu'ils se soient donné la peine. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Ca le rendait malade de rage, réveillait la fureur qu'il n'avait qu'à peine enfouie après la destruction de son clan.

-Dieu merci, j'aurais pas aimé perturber le sommeil des morts. Au fait, Maxwell, c'est pas jap comme nom...

Wufei garda le silence quelques secondes avant de répondre à la question muette de Duo.

-C'était... un petit cimetière. Une famille d'émigrés anglais y était enterrée... une famille... amie de mon clan.

-Ha... c'est pour ça que t'es aussi en rogne. C'est sûr ça fout un coup... Hey, ça se trouve, je descends de ces Maxwell !

-Le dernier d'entre eux était homosexuel, objecta Wufei d'un ton qu'il se forçait à rendre neutre.

Il espérait seulement que Duo ne lui demanderait jamais comment il savait ça.

-Ha... bah, je suis sa réincarnation alors, rétorqua Duo du tac au tac, flanquant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Wufei. Tiens, passe à l'image suivante.

Wufei s'arracha difficilement à sa contemplation éberluée de Duo pour jeter un regard rapide à l'écran.

Qu'il réitéra en se penchant rapidement sur l'ordinateur.

-Où l'as-tu trouvé !

-Pas loin d'ici, c'est à cinq minutes à pieds à peine. C'est ça que tu cherchais hein ?

Wufei hocha lentement la tête, se retenant de toucher l'écran du doigt. Il n'en avait pas besoin, mais c'était comme une impulsion, comme pour s'assurer que le petit temple existait vraiment, qu'il allait sentir la pierre froide sous ses doigts.

-C'est ça, Duo... Merci.

Duo parut gêné de la reconnaissance sincère dans sa voix, mais Wufei n'était pas capable de maintenir sa façade pour le moment.

-Ho... de rien, vieux. Tiens, j'ai prit une photo de l'autre côté. C'est quoi au fait cette boite ?

-Un mémorial... Un... temple à la mémoire d'un kami... Duo, où est la statue ?

-Quelle statue ?

Wufei désigna l'écran ou s'affichait la photo de l'intérieur de la boite, tapissé de vieux papiers collés par la pluie et l'humidité. Il aurait dû se douter que c'était trop facile.

-Il devrait y avoir une statue dedans.

-Hm hm, fit Duo en secouant la tête. Rien trouvé. Désolé.

-Duo, tu es censé faire ton rapport, pas papoter, intervint Heero d'un ton rêche.

Wufei leva les yeux, surpris. Heero était dans la salle à manger; il avait oublié qu'il pouvait probablement les entendre. Et pour une raison ou une autre, il n'était pas très patient ces temps-ci.

-Ouais, ouais... enfin je vais pas le faire trente fois, où sont Trowa et Quatre?

-Garage. Va les chercher.

Duo fronça les sourcils, mais obtempéra, jetant à Wufei un petit clin d'œil complice. Wufei se tourna vers son ordinateur pour contempler les photos que Duo lui avait ramené, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être, cette fois...

oOo

Heero écouta le topo de Duo sans dire un mot, se contentant de grogner aux moments opportuns. Les plaisanteries et descriptions imaginatives de l'Américain l'agaçaient.

D'habitude il le tolérait mieux que ça, mais ces temps-ci, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Il ne pouvait pas faire une nuit complète sans avoir un cauchemar -- ou un rêve tellement bizarre que des bribes flottaient toute la journée dans sa tête, le distrayant aux moments les plus inopportuns. L'atmosphère de la ville le dérangeait, lui portait sur les nerfs. Et pour couronner le tout, il s'était mis à pleuvioter deux jours après son arrivée avec Trowa, et ça faisait presque une semaine que le ciel était gris en permanence -- ça allait retarder la mission, le hangar fuyait de partout, et les gouttières rouillées ding-donguaient à longueur de journée.

Ca n'était pas, il le savait, une excuse pour s'énerver sur Duo.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait envie de se forcer à le tolérer, lui et ses rires trop bruyants et sa manière d'envahir tout l'espace, et ses messes basses avec Wufei. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne traînait pas avec Quatre plutôt, comme d'habitude? Heero n'aimait pas les changements de routine, pour ce qui était de l'interaction avec d'autres personnes. Il s'y connaissait trop peu pour être à l'aise; il n'avait jamais été très doué pour deviner l'état émotionnel des gens. Ils avaient une routine maintenant, et si Duo bouleversait ça, Heero mettrait des semaines à s'adapter.

C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait envie de casser quelque chose quand Duo était penché au-dessus de Wufei, ses bras autour de lui, quand Duo arrachait des petits sourires à Wufei, le sortant de sa déprime. La seule.


	4. Chapter 4

On n'est pas encore mortes, bis repetitae... ( pardon ;.; )

Suka: Oué je passe mes vacances chez Kin! On va pouvoir écrire un peu ! M'enfin bon heu m'étonnerait qu'on boucle la fic, elle est bien partie pour durer une douzaine de chapitres voir plus... M'étonnerait aussi qu'on puisse écrire beaucoup en seulement une semaine. Snif. Mais bon c'est mieux que rien. Vous étonnez pas si cette fic retombe en stase pour les dix prochaines années.

Kin: ngah... travail...

Suka: (ben oui elle bosse même pendant que je suis là, la pauvre. u.u)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **:** Double Dragon**

Il se noyait, de l'eau de partout, dessus, dessous, dans sa gorge et ses poumons. Il se noyait, flottant dans la rivière si accueillante, et ils l'appelaient doucement, leurs voix se mêlant au bruissement de l'eau. Il était si fatigué, et il aurait été si facile de se laisser glisser -- de se laisser mourir -- mais il ne pouvait cesser de se débattre, essayant de s'arracher aux algues, aux mains qui le retenaient...

-... _Yuy_...

-... _ro-sama_...

-... _eero-sama_...

-Heero, réveille-toi!

Des yeux noirs, sérieux, si profonds. Un air interrogatif, vaguement concerné. De longues mèches noires mouillées, plaquées contre une peau mate -- de l'eau roulant sur son visage...

Il cilla quand une goutte d'eau tomba d'une mèche trempée sur sa joue; et l'autre homme haussa un sourcil aristocratique.

Est-ce qu'il s'était encore noyé?

-Cauchemar, Yuy ?

Fei... Wufei. C'était Chang Wufei... Pilote 05. Et... Apparemment, déduisit Heero, luttant contre la sensation de décalage, il émergeait tout juste de sa douche. Une serviette trempée était enroulée autour des hanches de Wufei ; il la retenait d'une main, l'autre main toujours sur l'épaule de Heero. Heero était vaguement conscient qu'il aurait dû réagir autrement -- qu'il aurait dû réagir tout court. Mais son rêve s'accrochait à lui, embrumant son esprit, et Wufei semblait y être à sa place.

Le manque de queue de cheval et le tatouage d'un bleu fané qui se déroulait le long de son torse pour se perdre sous sa serviette n'arrangeaient pas le sentiment d'irréalité.

-Yuy?

S'asseyant, Heero garda le silence, reprenant son souffle sans daigner répondre à Wufei. Le Chinois haussa un sourcil, puis se redressa et se détourna pour fouiller dans son tiroir à la recherche d'une tunique, montrant son dos nu à Heero.

Il avait un tatouage similaire le long du dos. Heero n'avait jamais vu Wufei torse nu. Le Chinois portait toujours quelque chose sur le dos, que ce soit de jour ou de nuit -- tee shirt, tunique Chinoise, pull, débardeur, combinaison -- aussi n'avait-il jamais remarqué.

Le tatouage avait l'air très vieux -- l'encre était d'un bleu passé -- et devait apparemment couvrir une grande partie de son corps. Seule la moitié d'un dragon était visible, la queue et les pattes arrières serpentant le long de son dos.

Enfin, Heero pensait que c'était un dragon. Quoiqu'en dise Duo, il n'avait jamais reçu d'éducation traditionnelle, et en savait à peine plus sur le Japon que Duo. S'il parlait Japonais, c'était surtout parce que c'était le seul langage qu'il comprenait quand Odin l'avait trouvé, et que le mercenaire, connaissant cette langue, avait jugé plus facile de continuer ainsi au lieu de lui en apprendre une autre. A part ça, il savait tout juste manger avec des baguettes et ne connaissait pas du tout les coutumes ancestrales de son prétendu pays d'origine.

... Il ne savait même pas quand, exactement, il s'était levé de son lit, mais pourtant il étairt debout, la main sur le dos de Wufei, juste sur le torse du dragon.

Wufei ne protestait pas, lui qui avait horreur d'être touché, qui repoussait fermement Duo chaque fois qu'il se permettait de lui sauter au cou, qui évitait les poignées de main de Quatre, qui se dégageait chaque fois que Trowa lui tapait sur l'épaule.

Le Chinois se tenait toujours droit, les mains posées sur le dessus de la commode. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers Heero, le fixant d'un regard neutre par-dessus son épaule.

Wufei avait la peau chaude.

Heero pensa qu'il avait toujours cru qu'il sentirait des écailles froides s'il le touchait.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les surprenant tous les deux, et faisant voler en éclats les derniers fragments de rêve.

oOo

-Debout debout signores ! Il fait presque beau aujour...

Duo stoppa net sur le pas de la porte, se demandant brièvement quelle drogue Quatre avait mis dans le café ce matin.

Il n'y avait aucune autre explication plausible à ce qu'il voyait.

Enfin, quoi, c'était pas tout les jours qu'il tombait sur deux garçons, accessoirement ses plus ou moins collègues terroristes et plus ou moins amis, en train de se tripoter -- Heero en boxers moulants, et Wufei tout mouillé et presque nu.

Il allait vraiment se balader avec cet appareil photo partout.

Ok, du calme, même si c'était vraiment de quoi ça avait l'air, il y avait à peu près autant de chance que ces deux là lui proposent un ménage à trois que Kushrenada demande Merquise en mariage à la télévision. Ce serait une bonne idée de ne pas baver, de ne pas mater, et de prier pour que son Petit Duo de Poche reste calme. Considérant les concernés, c'est-à-dire Robocop et Terminator, c'était très certainement innocent.

-Heu... je dérange ? Désolé...

Heero ne le laissa pas finir; le Japonais retira vivement sa main et passa en coup de vent près de Duo, manquant l'écraser contre le mur au passage. Duo réalisa avec horreur que si ça avait réellement été innocent -- Heero aidant Wufei à appliquer de la pommade ou quelque chose comme ça -- il n'aurait jamais réagi aussi violemment.

-Merde...Fei, je suis désolé... s'excusa-t-il, mortifié.

-Ça va, coupa Wufei avec un signe de la main, tu n'interrompais rien.

-Ha bon? répliqua Duo, dubitatif. Je veux dire, vous étiez... Enfin Heero était en train de...

De toucher quelqu'un de son plein gré. De le caresser. D'exprimer... de l'affection? Du désir? Lequel était le plus improbable?

-D'observer mes tatouages, acheva Wufei en se tournant vers Duo.

Oh, d'accord -- beuh? Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent. Comment avait-il fait pour rater ça?

-...Wow. COOL !

Wufei haussa un sourcil quand Duo vint sans réfléchir suivre son tatouage du doigt, caressant le contour de la tête de dragon sur ses pectoraux.

-Ton prof t'as pas engueulé ? C'est un signe particulier vachement reconnaissable, non ?

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me promener nu, Duo, objecta Wufei, sans objecter au pelotage éhonté qu'il subissait.

Tant qu'il ne protestait pas, c'était qu'il consentait, et Duo profita allègrement de l'autorisation temporaire. Hé, c'était peut être la seule fois de sa vie qu'il pourrait mettre les mains sur les abdos de Wufei comme ça. Surtout si Heero avait mis une option dessus -- le coup de vouloir toucher les tatouages, c'était une excuse qui marchait pour Duo, mais Heero ne touchait les gens volontairement que pour leur administrer les premiers secours, ou les achever.

-Une perte pour tous... murmura Duo, baissant les yeux vers une patte qui s'enroulait autour de la hanche de son camarade. Ca a dû faire mal.

-Duo ?

-Hmmm ?

-Est-ce que je peux finir de m'habiller ou est-ce que Barton et Winner attendent leur tour pour me molester ?

-Hein ? Heuuuuu...Ha ! Pardon ! fit Duo en arrachant sa main qui glissait dangereusement vers le nombril de Wufei. Je... Petit déj...

-J'arrive, déclara le Chinois en se tournant pour enfiler ses vêtements.

Alors là, il était grillé de chez grillé.

Occupé à se mettre de multiples baffes mentales, Duo ne vit pas le bref sourire amusé de Wufei.

oOo

-Et y'a une fuite dans la chambre, disait Duo quand Wufei entra dans la cuisine. Rappelez-moi qui a choisi cette baraque déjà?

-Heero, répondit Trowa en passant une tasse de thé à Wufei qui la prit avec un petit hochement de tête avant de s'asseoir.

-... Ah bon.

Visiblement, Duo avait plus d'instinct de survie que Wufei ne l'aurait cru, car, au lieu d'asticoter le Japonais, il se rabattit sur la mastication méthodique de ses tartines. Heero appliquait le même niveau de concentration à l'absorption de son café, et Trowa et Quatre le laissaient sagement tranquille, sans oser lui signaler qu'il allait attraper froid, pieds nus et en boxers dans la cuisine.

-Et toi Fei? demanda Duo après quelques minutes de silence.

-Wufei, corrigea le Chinois sans lever les yeux de ses propres tartines.

-Il n'y a pas de fuite dans votre chambre?

-Pas pour le moment, répondit-il, pensif, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder s'il continue de pleuvoir comme ça.

Le papier peint était déjà tout moisi, et le bois de la fenêtre gonflé d'eau. Ca n'était pas très prometteur.

-A propos, intervint Trowa, il commence à y avoir des petites inondations dans la rue.

Wufei fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la saison des pluies pourtant. Si ça ne ralentissait pas, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir mener le plan comme prévu.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Quatre jeta un regard inquiet par la fenêtre.

-Il faudra probablement repenser notre plan d'attaque.

-Ouais, ce serais très con de glisser sur de la boue en Gundam... grommela Duo.

-Pas seulement. S'il y a des inondations, les tours de garde vont probablement changer, et les livraisons de matériaux vont être ralenties.

Heero daigna participer à la conversation.

-Le hangar à Gundams n'est pas étanche. Il faut finir les réparations avant que l'humidité ne fasse des dégâts.

-Qu'est ce qui reste à faire sur les Gundams exactement? lui demanda Quatre en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soucieux.

-Je dois recharger les armes d'Heavyarms, déclara Trowa.

-Ha ouais, t'en a pour la journée, ricana Duo.

-Et toi Duo? demanda Quatre, pendant que Trowa adressait flegmatiquement le salut à un doigt à l'Américain.

-Ho, je dois encore régler le nouveau bras de Daisy... commença Duo. Enfin, Deathscythe.

La quinte de toux parfumée au thé vert de Wufei interrompit la discussion assez brusquement. Le surnom l'avait prit par surprise, et la comparaison avec les dernières incarnations de la fidèle monture de Duo était... dérangeante. Associer le Gundam à la jument était déjà perturbant, mais c'était sans compter le chien, les chats, le corbeau, le serpent... ah, oui, et la moto.

-Ben Fei, qu'est ce qui t'a pris?

-Avalé de travers, croassa Wufei, luttant pour ne pas se mettre à rire.

-Bon, reprit Quatre en posant sa tasse. Aujourd'hui, on s'occupe des Gundams. Il faut avoir fini le plus vite possible. Demain, il faudra de nouveaux repérages. Je pars en premier, on se retrouve là-bas plus tard.

-Chef, oui chef! A tout à l'heure! lança Duo.

Wufei lui fit un petit sourire moqueur, amusé par son attitude, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Heero.

Qui était en train de le regarder, une expression indéfinissable mais clairement négative sur le visage. Wufei ouvrit la bouche -- deux secondes plus tard la tasse de Heero était dans l'évier et il sortait de la pièce sans dire un mot.

-... Il y a un problème avec Heero? s'enquit Trowa en lui jetant un coup d'œil inquisiteur.

Wufei haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée. Il ne dort pas très bien ces temps-ci, mais ça arrive à tout le monde.

Trowa hocha la tête, même s'il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu. Wufei retourna à sa dernière tartine.

Il ne savait pas si Heero avait un problème avec lui ou avec Duo, ou si ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec qui que ce soit -- si ça se trouvait, il était juste frustré par un virus informatique qui refusait de coopérer. Enfin, au moins, sa sortie en coup de vent avait donné à Wufei une bonne raison de le regarder de dos. Il les remplissait bien, les boxers. Ca valait presque les hakama mouillés.


	5. Chapter 5

On se sentait d'humeur généreuse. u.u

Suka: en plus on a enfin un scénario qui se tient!

Kin: ... t' aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça...

Suka: Ah ouais, t'as raison, c'est de la publicité mensongère, j'aurais dû leur dire qu'en fait on sait pas encore ce qui se passe à la fin.

Kin: STOP OUBLIEZ CE QUE VOUS VENEZ DE LIRE ELLE A RIEN DIT C'ETAIT UNE ILLUSION mange et tais-toi.

Suka: mmm curry maison. n.n

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Heero avait toujours été distant et introverti, mais il y avait une différence entre être introverti et être activement antisocial.

Pour le moment, la différence, Duo ne la voyait pas trop. Il ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'il avait fait pour offenser le Japonais -- surtout qu'il avait d'habitude une carapace en béton armé -- mais ça devait être quelque chose d'énorme. Heero avait été irritable toute la matinée, jetant des regards mauvais à quiconque lui adressait la parole. Même Trowa avait eu droit à un commentaire acéré.

Duo savait qu'il ne dormait pas bien en ce moment, mais ça ne pouvait pas être seulement ça... et puis ça avait l'air plus personnel. Avec les autres, Heero était simplement irritable. Avec Duo lui-même, il devenait carrément agressif.

Le repérage des lieux était important, bien sûr, même s'il ne voyait pas en quoi son premier repérage avait été, selon les mots de Heero, imprécis, mais fuir l'atmosphère l'était encore davantage. Au final, il fut bien content de pouvoir filer.

Enfin, jusqu'au moment ou il manqua percuter de plein fouet un membre errant d'une petite troupe de soldats.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air en patrouille, pas vraiment, mais ils étaient en uniforme. Et le déguisement de Duo n'était pas si parfait que ça. Mieux valait éviter de les croiser.

Il lui fallut toute son expérience dans l'art de l'esquive pour se glisser dans la première boutique venue sans donner d'impression suspecte.

C'était un vieux magasin, du genre poussiéreux, à la vitrine crasseuse, tenu par un vendeur tout aussi âgé et tout aussi peu avenant. Duo lui fit un signe de tête, lança un sourire, et essaya de ne pas se sentir comme un voleur sous son regard scrutateur.

Il y avait des tonnes de choses intéressantes dans cette boutique, un bric à brac de vieux objets, qui sentaient le vécu et la patine (et la poussière surtout). Duo, habitué au design lisse et high tech des colonies, ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Il était sûr de ne pas avoir été remarqué par les soldats de toute façon, et plus il passerait de temps ici, moins ils risqueraient de le remarquer.

Alors il fouilla.

Il y avait de vieux kimonos, un peu mités, des boites laquées, ternies par le temps, une collection de petits bibelots dans une vitrine au néon défaillant, des meubles un peu bancals (mais définitivement pas de chez Ikéa), des vieilles peintures, photos et carte postales, encadrées et accrochées un peu partout.

Au fond de la boutique, le patron avait entassé toute une série de sculptures en bois, ou en pierre. On y trouvait des bouddhas souriants ou impassibles, des masques grimaçants, au long nez ou au bec fourchu, des chiens (ou des lions ?) menaçants, des renards en pierre toute lisse, des bébés rondouillards ceinturés ou coiffés de rouge… Et des dragons.

L'un d'eux avait été taillé dans une racine, et son corps ondoyant suivait les courbes du bois. Un autre était en bronze, couvert d'écailles acérées. Une des sculptures représentait deux dragons enlacés, un clair et un sombre, et Duo resta un long moment devant, hésitant à l' "emprunter"... et puis il en avisa une autre, à moitié cachée dans un meuble vitré derrière le comptoir.

Debout sur ses pattes arrières, la gueule ouverte, rugissant avec défi... Il sut aussitôt que ce sera un cadeau parfait pour Wufei.

Maintenant restait à voir comment il allait la sortir de son meuble. Les bidules électroniques de surveillance, c'était tellement plus facile à tromper que la vision défaillante d'un vieux renard.

Il approcha l'air de rien du comptoir, faisant mine de s'intéresser a une collection d'éventails jaunis exposés là. Le vieillard ne le quitta pas du regard un seul moment. Duo se débrouilla quand même pour repérer les mécanismes de surveillances. C'était assez étonnant que le vieux entoure la petite statue d'autant de précautions, vu la manière dont il prenait soin des autres objets de la boutique. Ca devait avoir une grande valeur.

Ca ou bien il n'avait pas rangé son bric-à-brac depuis des lustres, se dit le garçon en avisant le fatras d'objets divers entassés dans ce meuble. Ces vieux rouleaux tomberaient probablement en poussière au moindre mouvement, alors quand à les lire...

Il avait fixé la statue trop longtemps; quand il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil au propriétaire, celui-ci le regardait fixement... toujours de la même manière que depuis qu'il était entré...

Sauf qu'il souriait.

Ca n'était pas le genre de sourire qui fait accourir le client. L'homme avait les dents qu'il lui restait jaunes, voire noires, et son sourire était moins sympathique que narquois. C'était un sourire qui indiquait que Duo était si grillé que même ses cendres en fumaient encore.

Il était peut être temps pour une retraite stratégique.

Oui, mais les soldats étaient peut être encore dehors...

Duo allait opter pour un compromis et retourner voir la statue des deux dragons quand le vendeur se détourna vers la vitrine, l'ouvrit, et en sortit prudemment la petite sculpture de pierre. Il la regarda longuement, puis la posa sur le comptoir et l'enveloppa soigneusement de plusieurs épaisseurs de papier journal. Enfin, il releva les yeux vers Duo, et, souriant toujours de cet air qui paraissait se moquer vaguement de lui, poussa doucement le paquet vers l'américain.

-Je crois pas que j'ai assez, commença Duo en grimaçant.

Le vieux répliqua quelque chose en Japonais. Duo reprit note de demander à Wufei de lui apprendre des bases du langage. Il retourna ses poches dans le signe universel qui signifiait "Je suis à sec."

L'homme se redressa d'autant que son dos courbé le lui permettait, reniflant d'un air amusé et dédaigneux. Duo jeta un autre coup d'œil vers le paquet qui contenait la statue. Elle serait si parfaite... mais à moins de l'agripper et de partir en courant, il n'avait pas moyen de la payer.

-... Mais j'ai vraiment rien...

Le commerçant ricana doucement, et pointa vers son cou. Duo cligna des yeux, palpant son torse -- ah. Son baladeur MP3. Il ne l'avait pris que pour compléter le déguisement, quoi que Heero puisse en penser. Il l'avait presque oublié. C'était sûr que dans le coin le vieux ne devait pas en voir des masses.

Il souleva le baladeur, indiqua la statue. Il voulait faire échange?

L'homme hocha la tête. Duo hésita encore -- bah, il pourrait toujours en "trouver" un autre. C'était plus facile à voler qu'une statue ancienne...

oOo

-Feiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Quatre et Heero étaient à la table du salon, le bond debout derrière le brun, tous deux penchés sur un plan de la base. Seul Quatre prit la peine de se retourner pour le saluer. Il ne grimaça pas en avertissement; Duo en conclut que l'humeur de Heero était revenue à un niveau vaguement plus tolérable depuis son départ.

-Bonjour Duo...

-Salut Quatre, tu sais où est Fei ?

-Il devait revenir de sa ronde avec Trowa. Qu'est ce que tu as là ?

-Ho, un petit cadeau pour Fei, répondit Duo en posant sa cargaison sur la table de la cuisine. J'ai la dalle, y'a quelque chose à manger ?

-Il reste une part de pizza dans le micro onde, répondit Quatre en se penchant de nouveau sur le plan, lui désignant un point quelconque des fortifications.

Lequel Heero s'autorisa un regard menaçant à Duo, regard que celui-ci choisit d'ignorer. Pendant que sa pizza chauffait au micro-onde, Duo déballa le cadeau. Est-ce qu'il allait le lui donner comme ça, ou trouver une boite? En tout cas, les papiers journaux froissés, ça n'était pas du meilleur effet. Pensif, il admira le farouche petit dragon, frôlant l'arête dentelée de son dos. C'était plus acéré que ça n'en avait l'air, pour de la pierre...

o.o.o

Heero serra les doigts sur son stylo, s'immobilisant. La pièce tournait autour de lui. Quatre était en train de parler, il le savait, mais les mots étaient assourdis, et il ne pouvait pas se concentrer dessus. Que lui arrivait-il? Il n'était pas en train de tomber malade quand même...

Lentement, le monde revint à sa place habituelle. Il leva les yeux; le blond le regardait.

-Heero?

-Je réfléchissais. Tu disais?

Dans la cuisine, Duo était en train de remballer la babiole de Wufei.

o.o.o

-On est de retour, lança Trowa en entrant, suivi de Wufei.

Duo avala sa dernière bouchée de pizza et les suivit dans le salon pour écouter leur rapport avant de faire le sien. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à rajouter, vraiment; ils finirent juste d'ajuster quelques détails, et puis la réunion impromptue se termina.

-Fei! Viens par là.

Duo agrippa le bras du Chinois et le traîna dans la cuisine, sans se soucier de son froncement de sourcils moyennement réprobateur.

-Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça. T'as l'air d'aimer les vieilleries, alors...

Il prétendit ne pas attacher d'importance au paquet qu'il lui tendait; la plupart des gars se sentaient mal à l'aise quand on leur faisait un cadeau sans raison et si Wufei se mettait à penser que sa raison était "tu me faisais trop pitié à gémir dans ton coin", ça allait faire mal.

Wufei fronça les sourcils encore un peu plus, intrigué, et tendit la main -- et puis, juste avant de la toucher, il se figea. Un quart de seconde, pas plus, et puis la main de Duo fut vide et le papier journal déchiré voletant vers le sol. Seul son expression, surprise et incrédule, empêcha Duo de protester de sa brutalité.

-Où l'as-tu trouvée? demanda-t-il

-Dans une vieille brocante. Je sais pas si c'est ce genre de statue qu'il fallait, mais elle est sympa, non?

Et maintenant, Wufei tenait la statue exactement comme le vieux du magasin. Avec révérence, respect... Et... quelque chose comme... Peut être pas de la tendresse, mais ça s'en rapprochait. De la douleur aussi. Il semblait presque avoir oublié Duo.

-... Wufei...? Heu... j'ai pas fait une connerie, hein? demanda-t-il, juste pour s'en assurer.

-Non... Non.

Le Chinois reposa la statue sur la table de la cuisine et resta penchée par-dessus, la contemplant pensivement, son expression redevenue neutre. Il resta un long moment immobile, contemplant la statue posée sur la table de la cuisine, méditant sur Dieu seul savait quelle vérité cosmique.

Et puis, au moment ou Duo allait lui demander si tout allait bien, le Chinois ouvrit le frigo, fouilla un moment, finissant par choisir ... deux tranches de poisson pané surgelé, et reprit la statue. Ooookay.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? s'alarma Duo en le suivant dans l'entrée.

-Je sors.

-Où tu vas? Il fait un temps de chien dehors!

-Mettre la statue à sa place.

-A sa place -- me dis pas que je suis tombé sur la statue qu'il fallait?

Le Chinois ne répondit pas, ouvrant la porte sans regarder en arrière.

-Elle va être volée dans deux jours! protesta Duo avant de remettre son k-way et suivre Wufei à l'extérieur. Attend, je viens!

oOo

Wufei nettoya soigneusement le mémorial, retirant les vieux papiers détrempés et les divers déchets répandus autour de la boite. Il sentait le regard de Duo sur lui, peut être un peu inquiet à son sujet, mais pour le moment, il ne s'en souciait pas.

Wufei avait cru hurler quand il avait vu les photos de Duo, montrant le temple vide. C'était un sacrilège, presque autant que la destruction du cimetière Maxwell. Ichiro avait besoin de cette statue, de ce temple, à la fois tombe et lieu de naissance, pour savoir à quel endroit il appartenait. Peut être que maintenant, il reviendrait ici. Peut être pas dans cette vie, mais dans les prochaines... Il aurait un lieu d'attache.

Il ne se perdrait plus.

Le Chinois se releva et se tourna vers Duo, tendant les mains. L'Américain soupira puis lui rendit la statue.

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais...

-Ne t'en fais pas. Personne ne la volera.

-Comment tu le sais?

-Je le sais, répondit Wufei, posant respectueusement le dragon dans le mémorial.

Rien ne changea. La pluie tombait toujours. Les nuages ne s'évanouirent pas en un instant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça; l'important, c'était ce sentiment que quelque chose d'imperceptible était de nouveau à sa place.

Wufei sortit le poisson pané de sa poche et le sortit de son emballage, le posant religieusement devant la statue, puis resta un moment à fixer le dragon en silence. Etonnamment respectueux, Duo ne dit rien pendant un long moment, gardant le parapluie ouvert au dessus d'eux.

-C'est pour quoi faire? Nourrir les chats?

-Nourrir le dragon.

Duo lui jeta un regard interdit.

-Comment ça?

-Dans l'ancien temps, pour éviter les catastrophes, les inondations, ou demander de la pluie, on faisait des offrandes au dragon, expliqua Wufei en se relevant. Du poisson, du riz... des produits de la mer ou des eaux.

-Ha... Ben quelqu'un a dû offenser le dragon, marmonna Duo en levant les yeux vers le ciel gris. T'es sûr que le poisson pané ça va pas le fâcher? Sans offense, mais c'est un peu ridicule comme offrande non?

-Je connaissais quelqu'un qui laissait des barres chocolatées comme offrandes, répondit Wufei avec un petit sourire, sans quitter le temple du regard.

Duo baissa le regard sur le petit temple et se pencha pour lire une ligne gravée juste sous le socle de la statue.

-Ca veut dire quoi ce qu'il y a marqué? J'arrive pas à lire les kanjis...

-Ici naquit Yuy Ichiro, dragon protecteur de la rivière née de la montagne Eruan, traduisit Wufei de mémoire.

-Yuy?

-C'est un nom courant, répondit Wufei, évitant soigneusement la question.

-Et quelle rivière? marmonna Duo en cherchant autour de lui, je la vois pas...

Wufei fronça les sourcils. C'était vrai que si le temple était ici, la rivière n'aurait pas dû être loin.

-Elle a été asséchée peut être, risqua Duo, comme le lac...

-Ou canalisée, murmura Wufei, baissant les yeux sur une plaque d'égout.

oOo

Heero était en train de refermer son ordinateur quand le frisson le secoua, comme si un filet d'eau glacée lui coulait le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il jeta un regard au plafond pour repérer la fuite et passa sa main dans son dos, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas mouillé.

-Heero? Ca ne va pas? s'inquiéta Quatre.

-Si, juste un frisson.

-Quelqu'un a marché sur ta tombe? commenta le blond, souriant.

Heero se figea.

-...Pardon?

-C'est une expression, expliqua Quatre en le regardant curieusement.

Une expression peut être, mais malgré l'inadéquation émotionnelle d'Heero, c'était un peu l'effet que ça lui faisait.

-Tu n'es pas malade, hein?

-Je vais aller me coucher, déclara Heero en se relevant. Ca ira mieux demain.

-Ha, repose-toi bien, lui souhaita le blond d'un ton surpris.

Heero grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre et prit à peine le temps de poser doucement son portable avant de s'affaler sur le lit.

Il se sentait bizarre, frissonnant et le ventre noué. Pas malade, vraiment, mais pas normal. D'habitude, ça ne l'aurait pas freiné, mais ça faisait des jours et des jours qu'il était perturbé, des jours et des jours qu'il n'avait pas le sommeil tranquille. Et cette maudite pluie qui ne s'arrêtait pas.

S'il pouvait seulement avoir une nuit de sommeil, sans cauchemar, une nuit complète...

oOo

De l'eau partout, fraîche et accueillante, le caressant, le portant, le berçant... douce lumière tamisée, cailloux polis par le courant, algues qui lui chatouillaient le ventre... des poissons, de toutes tailles, irisés, nageant tout autour de lui.

Le bonheur fondamental d'être à sa place. Chez lui. Les jeux simples, les acrobaties, la chasse aux poissons, qui filaient en tous sens quand il essayait de les rassembler, le cache-cache parmi les algues...

... il l'avait trouvé. Crinière d'ébène, long corps blanc, dormant au fond de l'eau. Attaque, roulades, morsures -- encore perdu. Encore attrapé. Tortillements, amusé et agacé -- un jour il gagnerait... un jour...

Long corps serpentins s'enlaçant, bruissement d'écailles contre écailles comme le chant de la pluie -- blanc et bleu et vert et noir, tourbillon...

Ses eaux, se jetant dans les siennes, toujours, toujours...


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, bon... Voilà ce qui se passe: Kineko et moi ne nous voyons plus du tout ces temps-ci. Elle a une vie active _très_ active, et moi je me suis laissée entraîner dans le fandom anglophone de Naruto, et GW c'est plus vraiment ça. (c'est surtout de ma faute en fait.)  
On a deux chapitres en plus de cette fic; je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire, autant les poster. Mais là maintenant, l'histoire n'est pas complète. Elle a toujours été à nous deux -- l'idée de base est plus à Kin qu'à moi, en fait -- donc je n'ai pas envie de la finir toute seule. Il est possible qu'on arrive à se revoir et qu'on se remette à l'écrire, on a beaucoup de notes pour la suite, mais franchement je parierais pas trop dessus, l'histoire est si vieille qu'on arrivera peut-être pas à retrouver l'inspiration.  
**-**Asuka

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Ce n'est pas un rêve comme d'habitude.

Parce que d'habitude, même quand il rêve qu'il se noie, ou qu'il se bat avec cette... cette bête blanche à crinière noire, c'est paisible. En un sens.

Mais pas cette fois.

L'eau est partout, autour de lui, dans la rivière déchaînée, ou qui lui tombe sur la tête en une pluie serrée, violente. Il fait nuit, il y a de l'orage, ou plutôt une tempête, et il est debout sur la rive de la petite île, devant la maison de papier et de bois.

Il est debout, sans arme, presque nu et il regarde la femme devant lui, qui pourrait être belle, si elle n'était pas en train de vociférer, en rage, de les injurier, lui, l'homme aux cheveux noir, et leur ami caché dans la maison.

Il sait qu'elle est forte, plus que lui, il sait qu'elle est une cascade, un flot impétueux qui se jette de si haut que les hommes se brisent le cou quand ses flots les emportent, et lui n'est qu'un torrent de montagne.

Mais il se battra quand même.

Parce qu'elle l'a défié, et qu'il en va de son honneur de samouraï, parce qu'elle est sur son territoire et qu'il défendra ses eaux.

Parce qu'elle veux tuer l'homme aux longs cheveux qu'ils cachent dans la maison et qu'il s'est juré de protéger ceux qui comptent pour lui.

Au péril de sa vie.

oOo

La pluie, décida Duo en se levant le matin, perdait son attrait, même pour un Coloniste, après cinq jours en continu.

Ca avait été intéressant au début, le bruit de la pluie sur la fenêtre ou le toit, le souffle du vent dans les volets, les différents bleus, gris et blanc du ciel. Ils n'avaient pas ça dans l'espace. Tout était noir, à la rigueur étoilé, mais silencieux.

La première fois qu'il y avait eut la foudre, Duo avait fait un bond de dix mètres, à la grande hilarité de Quatre et Wufei. Enfin, hilarité, c'était vite dit, mais il avait été le seul à réagir quand le tonnerre avait résonné et il était presque sûr que les autres avaient trouvé ça amusant.

Aussi, quand, en rejoignant les autres dans le salon, un café à la main, il vit à la télévision que de gros nuages noirs étaient annoncés pour les jours à venir, il ne se priva pas de faire part de son opinion au monde entier.

-Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce temps de merde?

-Apparemment non, rétorqua Wufei.

-Franchement, grommela Duo en finissant son café, je plains les pauvres types qui vivent au fond de la cuvette...

-On dirait qu'ils commencent à évacuer les bas quartiers, expliqua Trowa sans quitter la TV du regard. Il reste du café?

-Je viens de le finir, répliqua l'Américain avec un sourire presque innocent.

Trowa lui jeta un regard las et se leva, retournant à la cuisine. Duo salua les trois autres, en train de travailler sur l'ordinateur de Heero.

Wufei était comme d'habitude impeccable, cheveux lissés en arrière, vêtements immaculés. Ca le changeait du look nu-et-mouillé... D'ailleurs le débardeur cachait étonnamment bien le tatouage, ce qui était fort dommage -- erm. Changement de sujet. Quatre bâillait allègrement, mais mis à part ça semblait de bonne humeur. Le traître, Duo le savait, AIMAIT la pluie.

Heero, observa-t-il avec une pointe de surprise, avait l'air d'un somnambule. Il semblait même complètement à la masse, réagissant parfois avec un temps de retard aux suggestions de Quatre, alors que d'habitude sa vivacité matinale dégoûtait Duo. ...Ouaip, il était du devoir de Duo de s'assurer qu'il y aurait assez de café pour tout le monde.

...surtout pour lui-même. Il décida généreusement d'aller aider Trowa dans sa quête de caféine.

oOo

A sa troisième faute de frappe, Heero décida qu'il avait besoin de café. Le pot, bizarrement, était vide. Grommelant, il se leva, abandonnant son ordinateur sur la table, avec Wufei et Quatre.

La cafetière n'était pas en marche. Il fouilla la pièce du regard, cherchant le pot -- là, sur l'évier. Juste à côté de Duo et Trowa, épaule contre épaule à faire il ne savait trop quoi.

-Bougez-vous, me faut de l'eau, gronda-t-il en tendant la main vers le pot.

-Heu, ouais mais non, répliqua Duo en grimaçant, les deux mains sur le robinet. Y a un blem avec les canalisations, l'eau est dégueulasse, va plutôt chercher une bouteille dans le frigo...

Bouteille. Frigo. Okay. Il se détourna, les laissant se débrouiller.

-Appuie plus, Duo --

-Fais gaffe, serre pas trop!

-Je serre pas assez.

-C'est pas de ma faute qu'il y a pas la place pour trois personnes et leur chien dans cet évier!

-Vire le coude de ton chien de sous mon nez.

-Hey! Oh, merde, Tro, désolé.

Heero vida la bouteille dans la cafetière, puis donna un coup de coude à Duo pour qu'il dégage le chemin vers le placard sous l'évier. Il devait éponger les gouttes d'eau sur la table.

-Hey, doucement -- hé, Heero, ya une fuite là-dessous?

Heero se figea brièvement en enregistrant la question, et se pencha encore une fois pour vérifier les tuyaux.

-Non.

C'était un peu humide, mais c'était leur état normal.

-Rhâlàlà, mais c'est pas vrai... Trowa, t'es une mauviette ou quoi? Laisse faire...

-Si tu lâches le tuyau une seconde...

Heero se releva brutalement, agacé par leurs chamailleries.

-Pousse-toi, laisse faire, gronda-t-il en prenant la clé à molettes de la main de Trowa.

Le robinet suintait allègrement; une eau légèrement boueuse qui laissait des traces d'ocre au fond de l'évier.

-Serre pas trop fort, conseilla Duo en maintenant sa prise sur le robinet.

Deux secondes et une détonation plus tard, il ne savait pas trop comment, Heero avait le robinet dans la main et ils étaient tous en train de prendre une douche.

-Bravo, Heero, commenta Trowa en plongeant sous l'évier, lui arrachant la clef des mains.

Wufei et Quatre se tenaient dans l'embrasure, arme au poing.

-Que s'est-il passé? questionna Quatre en jetant un regard éberlué à la cuisine.

-Godzieero a encore frappé, répliqua Duo en roulant des yeux, les mains à plat sur l'embouchure pour étancher le flot.

Heero tourna les talons, bousculant Wufei hors de son chemin; il était au pied de l'escalier quand Trowa annonça qu'il avait réussi.

oOo

Il leur fallut toute la matinée pour vérifier les canalisations. Couper l'eau entièrement n'était pas possible; vu l'âge des tuyaux, il y avait une bonne chance qu'ils en auraient cassé quelques-uns, et ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'ils pouvaient demander de l'aide à la Générale des Eaux.

La pluie continuait de tomber. Wufei commençait à trouver ça très louche.

-Faites confiance aux profs pour nous filer une mission au Japon en pleine mousson, râla Duo, le nez sur la vitre.

-Ce n'est pas la période, corrigea Wufei en agrippant un K-way; la mousson a lieu au début de l'été, pas en plein milieu.

Il l'enfila rapidement, puis retourna vers la cuisine pour ramasser le bol de riz qu'il avait mis de côté à midi. Duo lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale.

-Tu SORS? s'exclama-t-il en désignant la rue, où des ruisselets dévalaient allègrement.

-Je vais vérifier que la statue ne risque pas d'être emportée, répondit Wufei en tendant la main vers la poignée de porte.

-Je t'avais dit que le poisson pané, c'était pas une bonne idée, répliqua Duo en roulant des yeux, avant de se saisir de son propre imperméable pour le suivre.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la pluie, commenta Wufei en lui souriant d'un air moqueur.

L'Américain avait déjà l'air misérable, la tête dans les épaules, sa capuche fermement tirée jusqu'aux yeux.

-Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie si tu te noies dans le caniveau.

-Je suis... touché, Wufei répondit en lui jetant un regard peu convaincu.

Ils descendirent la rue, longeant les murs pour éviter d'être déséquilibrés par les bourrasques. Les égouts débordaient sur la chaussée; par endroits seuls les trottoirs émergeaient encore. Wufei se sentait presque chez lui.

Duo avait l'air d'un chat mouillé, et lui jetait des regards mauvais à chaque fois que Wufei négociait un obstacle avec l'aisance de plusieurs vies passées à descendre des rivières en sautant de pierre en pierre.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de me suivre, commenta Wufei en arrivant finalement au petit recoin.

Quelqu'un avait déposé une boulette de riz soigneusement enveloppée dans du papier alu aux pieds du dragon.

Quelqu'un se souvenait.

-Hey, Fei, y a déjà eu un visiteur... Et ils ont bouffé ton poisson pané.

Duo s'interrompit, jeta un regard lourd de sens au ciel gris, et haussa les épaules.

-Ou alors le dragon nous fait une indigestion.

Tiré de sa surprise, Wufei pensa que c'était peu probable; Ichiro avait toujours eu un estomac en acier.

D'un autre côté... Wufei jeta un regard suspicieux au ciel, qui s'assombrissait encore. En résonance avec le lieu ou pas, il était suffisamment sûr qu'il n'était pas responsable de cet orage-là.

Et ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Heero avait l'air étrangement distrait.

Wufei s'assit sur ses talons en face de l'autel, les mains pressées paume à paume, et espéra que c'était bon signe, et pas une indication d'un violent rejet. Habituellement, les kamis ne priaient pas; mais il était prêt à faire une exception. Si Heero ne pouvait même plus se trouver en ce lieu sans rejet, ça voudrait dire que leur connexion dans le cycle des réincarnations était définitivement brisée.

-Qui a pu poser ça? demanda Duo, en poussant la première offrande pour faire de la place à celle de Wufei.

Wufei cligna des yeux; il avait presque oublié Duo.

-Probablement quelqu'un qui croit encore aux esprits. Les tempêtes ont tendance à réveiller les croyances les plus enfouies.

Il y eut un grand éclair, suivit très rapidement par un coup de tonnerre, et les lumières de la ville vacillèrent brièvement.

-Je me sens vachement croyant tout d'un coup, marmonna Duo entre ses dents, s'engonçant encore davantage dans son imperméable.

Il sortait la main de sa poche pour déposer une barre chocolatée sur l'autel, quand l'alarme se mit en marche.

-C'est pas moi! protesta Duo, sa voix presque noyée sous le vagissement continu de l'alerte. On a été repérés?!

Wufei secoua la tête, se redressant, et s'arrêta brièvement auprès de l'Américain pour lui donner la possibilité de lire sur ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas OZ, c'est l'alerte au typhon.

Il se détourna et commença à remonter la rue au pas de course, forçant autant de vent qu'il le pouvait à se détourner de leur chemin.


End file.
